1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a copying machine, which uses a light emitting diode device, which has a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source, as an exposure device which forms an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive body by exposure is to be suggested.
The image forming apparatus using this light emitting diode device generally performs the exposure based on the image information by the light emitting diode device to the photosensitive body, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive body, develops the electrostatic latent image with a developer to obtain a developer image, then transfers the developer image on the photosensitive body directly or via an intermediate transfer body to a recording material, such as a recording sheet, and fixes the transferred developer image onto the recording material, thereby forming an image.